


The Phantom Babysitters

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: A normal trip to Mementos ends up with the two powerhouses of the Phantom Thieves shrunken into little children. The others now must be on babysitting duty for their leaders, but they turn out to be harder to manage than they expect.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Phantom Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mamakoto and the Tiny Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688686) by [RyanoftheAbyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss). 



> Just saying that this was inspired by RyanoftheAbyss and their fanfic "Mamakoto and the Tiny Thieves." I highly recommend you go read it as it is very well written. Other than that, Enjoy!

The Phantom Thieves are obviously well known for how well they stick out from others. That's what makes them a unique group. But they're also known for having some of the most bizarre moments of their lives And today would be no exception. 

As Cafe LeBlanc is only a couple of minutes from closing for the day, Sojiro is standing by, waiting for his "guest" to come back. He'd gone out with his friends to Mementos via requests on the Phansite. He usually returned in the evening, but today he had spent almost the whole day. Sojiro was getting worried. 

"Maybe I should give the kid a call." He ponders to himself. He tries to call Akira, but it only went to voicemail. That made Sojiro even more worried. 

But as he ponders to himself, the door to the cafe swings open. He immediately stops worrying and turns to talk to Akria. But he looks to see that his friends had entered the cafe and he's nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh. It's you guys. Where's Akria?" He asks 

"You really wanna know?" Ryuji asks. 

Sojiro looks at the boy with confusion. 'What could that mean?' He thought to himself. 

At that moment, Ann walks in with Morgana and.......a child!? 

Sojiro is quick to question why she had a child in her arms, but he soon realizes that the child in Ann's arms was in fact Akira! 

"Someone care to explain?" Sojiro asks the group. 

They all took it in turns to explain what happened to Akira. 

They had just finished a request from the Phansite and were on their way back to the entrance, when a Shadow came out of nowhere and attacked them. Joker and Queen were quick to get out of the Mona van to fight and immediately summoned their Personas as a result. But in the mits of the battle, the Shadow managed to slip away from Arsene's grasp and unleashed a red energy beam that hit both Joker and Queen, sending them flying. Panther and Skull went to catch them. 

But were surprised to see that they had caught not the fearless and downright powerful teenage leaders, but instead, two puny and afraid children. That made the battle a lot more harder, without their leadership to back them up. But somehow, thanks to some support from Oracle and Mona, the others were able to defeat the Shadow and waited for Joker and Queen to return to normal. 

To their surprise, that didn't happen. 

"You're kidding me! So you're telling me that Akira and Niijima-san are stuck like this!?" Sojiro was ready to give the group a hard and stern lecture, when Haru spoke up. 

"N-No. It's not that they're stuck in this state. It's just we never had a situation where the effects of a Shadow last outside of Mementos." She says. 

Sojiro, obviously confused, didn't question what the heck that meant. 

"What that means is that this particular effect is probably timer based. So it will take some time before they return to normal." Futaba tells him. 

"Whew. That's a relief. So how long will this last?" Sojiro asks. 

"That we have no idea about." Ryuji says. 

"Hey! Akira! Stop pulling my hair!" Ann says to the child in her arms. 

"B-But it's really fluffy and soft." Akira says. The tone in his voice sounding like a child alright. 

"Oh boy. Looks to me like you got your hands full." Sojiro says. 

"You say this now." Yuskue says in a troubled tone. 

"So....where's Niijima-san?" Sojiro asks. 

"Right over there." Futaba says. 

Sojiro turns his head and sees Sae Niijima walk into the cafe with a small Makoto in her arms. 

"Huh!? You got Sae-san involved!?" Sojiro looks baffled. 

"Ann-chan called me and told me what happened. So I came as soon as possible to take care of Makoto." Sae says. 

"Sis...I'm hungry." Makoto says. 

Everyone hears Makoto's stomach growling. She hadn't eaten anything prior to her downgrade. 

"Oh...yes. Of course. Boss, would you mind making Makoto something to eat?" Sae asks. 

"I'm not sure I have time to. I have to close up shop soon." He replies. 

"Please, Uncle Sojiro. My tummy needs food." Makoto says to Sojiro. 

"Hold on....W-What did you just call me?" Sojiro seems baffled from being called an uncle. 

"So even at her young age, Makoto still has her good girl attitude and respects her elders." Ryuji says. 

"Ugh.....well....I don't see why not. But this is only once. I can't afford to lose time to myself." Sojiro says. 

"Yaay!" Makoto cheers. 

"Just take them upstairs. I'll call you when the food is ready." Sojiro tells the others. 

They did just that. They were sure that Akira wouldn't mind it all that much, despite his current state. They all went upstairs and let Akira and Makoto walk around. 

"Sorry again for getting you wrapped in our mess, Sae-san." Ann says. 

"No. No apology necessary. I'm glad you told me instead of dealing with it on your own." Sae says. 

"Forreal? You seriously don't mind doing this for us?" Ryuji says in shock. 

"None of you would've been able to handle little Makoto. She's already a handful to deal with at her proper age. Having aged back to a child isn't all that hard to adjust to." Sae says. 

"Sis....when will Uncle Sojiro be done with the food? Makoto whines. 

"Be patient, Makoto." Sae says, sternly. 

"Akira! Stop pulling my hair!" Ann demands. 

"Whyyy? It's so fluffyyy." Akira whines. 

"Geez. Seeing Akira of all people like this completely ruins the image of leader he always has." Ryuji says. 

"Hey! Can I get a little help here!?" Ann says, having enough of Akira pulling her hair. 

"Akira. Please stop pulling Lady Ann's hair." Mona says to the child. 

But Akira pays no attention to the feline and keeps on trying to pull on Ann's hair. 

"Alright, Aki. Enough of that. I don't think Ann appreciates it all that much." Ryuji pulls Akira away from Ann's hair. 

"Hey! Lemme go!" Akira struggles to break free from Ryuji's arm. 

"Thanks, Ryuji." Ann says. 

"Ugh...You smell." Akira tells the teen. 

"What position are you in to tell me that!?" Ryuji yells at Akira. 

"Ryuji! Don't yell at a child like that!" Sae says. 

"But it's true! What right does he have to tell me about how I smell!?" Ryuji says. 

Akira starts to cry when Ryuji yelled at him. Haru takes Akira into her arms and calms him down. 

"There there. It's okay. Ryuji-kun didn't mean to yell at you like that." Haru says to the child. 

"T-Thanks, Mama Haru." Akira says through his tears. 

Makoto notices Akira crying and tells her sister to let her talk to him. Sae is hesitant at first, but lets Makoto act on her own. 

So she lets go of Makoto and she walks over to Haru. 

"Mama Haru? Can I talk with Akira-kun?" She asks. 

"Sure. Akira-kun, do you wanna talk with Mako-chan?" Haru asks the child. Akira nods as his throat hurts from crying. 

Haru lets Akira go and lets Makoto take him to his bed. 

"What's wrong, Akira-kun?" Makoto asks. 

"That grumpy Ryuji yelled at me telling him he smells." Akira tells Makoto. 

"Akira-kun. That's mean. You don't tell people older than you something like that." Makoto says. 

"But it's true! He doesn't know how to keep himself clean!" Akira argued. 

"That's his own problem. You still don't say stuff like that to people who are older than you. You can get into really bad trouble for that." Makoto says to her fellow child. 

"But......but....." Akira wanted to argue back but knew she was right. 

"No but's, Akira-kun. Please go apologize to Ryuji-kun and don't say anything like that again." Makoto says. 

"oh....okay." Akira says. He reluctantly walks over to Ryuji and looks at him. 

"I'm sorry, Ryuji, for calling you smelly." Akira says to Ryuji. 

"Yeah..Thanks. And sorry I yelled at ya for doing that." Ryuji says to Akira. 

"Hey, Akira." Yuskue calls Akira over to him. He walks up to the talented artist as he turns his sketchbook around. 

It was a sketch of Joker and Arsene fighting against a bunch of Shadows. Akira looks intently at the sketch. 

"What do you think?" Yuskue asks the boy. Akira took a minute to look at the whole thing. 

"I really like it. Can I keep it?" Akira asks. Yuskue nods his head as he gives the sketch to Akira. 

"Hey! Food's ready!" They all hear Sojiro telling them that dinner is done. 

Makoto and Akira were both carried by Sae and Ann to their seats. Sojiro prepared them some of his patenate curry. Akira dug straight into his plate, gulping one spoonful at a time. Ann had to slow him down to make sure he didn't choke. 

Makoto was more calmer when eating her plate. She didn't take large too much on her spoon and savoring each bite. She occasionally drank some water to save herself from how hot the curry was. But she enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Soon, both children had finished their plates and were back upstairs, now being tucked in. They were very tired after eating Sojiro's curry. Akira was quick to fall fast asleep. Makoto didn't last very long after Akira fell asleep. 

"How adorable." Ann said. 

"Gotta say, today's been quite the rollercoaster of emotions. I'm glad it's over." Ryuji said. 

"You sure you want to leave Mako-chan here, Niijima-san? We don't mind if you take her with you." Haru says to the older Niijima sibling. 

"No. I think I'd much rather have her spend the night here. I'm sure that she and Akira-san will both forget about this in the morning, so there's no point in me bringing Makoto back home." Sae says. 

"That's considerate of you, Sae-san. Don't worry. Mona will look after them. Right, Mona?" Ann turned to the feline. 

"Huh!? Why me!?" He asks. The others laughed. 

"You're staying here, we're not. End of story." Futaba says. Mona knew she was right. 

After that, everyone went home and left Akira and Makoto asleep in his bed at LeBlanc. Mona was left watching them. He looked at the two children peacefully sleeping with each other. 

"I guess it's safe to say that they'll question why they're in Akira's bed. But I think it'll be okay to tell them in the morning." He said to himself. 

"M-Mona-chan......can you sleep here?" Makoto yawned. 

"I don't have anywhere else to sleep, so yeah." He replied. 

He jumped on the bed, carefully trying not wake Akira up, and set himself in the middle of the two children. 

"Sweet dreams, Makoto." Mona said. 

"Sweet dreams, Mona-chan." She yawned and went back to sleep. Mona soon followed suit. The three of them knew that there would be a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. But enjoyed their time nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, any feedback or ideas for future fanfics are welcomed in the comments. Have a good day!


End file.
